Que faire?
by princessenell
Summary: C’est simple, juste un oneshot qui se passe après la mort d’Albus Dumbledore. Point de vue de Snape. Laissez des reviews…l’auteur en sera ravi…soit Moi.


**Que faire ?**

Résumé : C'est simple, juste un one-shot qui se passe après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Point de vue de Snape. Laissez des reviews…l'auteur en sera ravi…soit Moi.

Alors voici comme prévu, un des one-shots (le premier fini pour le moment). 

_Logiquement, mon écriture s'est améliorée et ce texte a été à moitié écrit durant mes cours d'histoire/géo(___

_Dîtes moi toujours ce que vous en pensez, c'est utile, croyez-moi !!!_

_Voilà, sans plus attendre, le voici…j'en suis fière : D._

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, cela ne m'arrive jamais même je pourrais dire jamais, mais quand ça m'arrive, je me sens perdu et je ne supporte pas d'être dans cet état psychologique.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte mes états d'âme, pourquoi je vous confie mes sentiments alors que jamais auparavant en plus de quarante, cela ne m'est arrivé.

Sauf à Lui, cet homme si pur, si puissant. Le seul qui m'ait écouté, mangemort et traître pour tous, qui n'avais qu'une seule envie : mourir.

Mourir, cette mort, ma mort que j'ai souvent défié et pourtant malgré moi, je suis toujours en vie. Voilà encore une chose que je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les portes de l'enfer ne m'ont pas été ouvertes, je le méritais et le mérite toujours pourtant.

Enfin je m'y suis fait, peut-être que d'après eux, je n'ai pas assez souffert, pensent-ils, il semblerait, qu'une vie de souffrance ne mérite pas d'être accueillie chez eux.

Voilà, je me suis encore perdu dans mes plaintes, j'évite toujours de commencer à en parler car sinon le désespoir en grand parti m'envahit ainsi qu'une image m'apparaît : un saut dans le vide suivi d'un arrêt brutal. La seule solution que j'apprécie car je respecte trop les potions pour m'empoisonner avec l'une d'entre d'elles, je ne le mérite pas.

S'Il était encore là aujourd'hui, Il me réprimanderai pour ces paroles que j'ose vous prononcer.

Mais voilà, Il n'est plus…par ma faute.

Cela fait deux jours maintenant, deux jours que j'erre dans les rues, où je ne mange plus, ne dors plus…ne vis plus. Deux jours où je revois sans cesse cette tour, Lui, moi, Poudlard…

Poudlard, très cher collège, vous ne me croirez peut-être pas mais il me manque. Il faut dire que j'y ai passé toute ma vie.

J'ai appris cette nuit que son enterrement, son hommage aura lieu demain. Et cette nouvelle me hante depuis, une idée aussi : y vais-je ou non ?

Je me demande encore pourquoi je suis venu car après maintes réflexions, je me suis décidé à participer à cette réunion solennelle. Bien sûr, je suis caché, assez éloigné de la tombe mais suffisamment près pour voir tout et tout le monde correctement.

Encore une fois, je n'aurai jamais cru le dire un jour mais mes joutes verbales avec Minerva me manquent, mon bureau et mes potions me manquent, enseigner me manque. Je donnerai tant pour leur dire la vérité, cette vérité qui paraîtra mensonge aux yeux de tous.

Si seulement Albus leur avait cette lettre que j'ai en ma possession qui expliquait tout de mon acte, du pourquoi, moi, j'ai du accomplir la tâche que ce célèbre sorcier m'avait condamné.

Du pourquoi de cet éclair vert dirigé sur mon ancien mentor. Mais si je leur donnais cette lettre comme ça devant Eux, ils la brûleraient, trop fier de pouvoir me condamner.

Mais non, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour que la vérité éclate. La mort du plus grand, vénérable et respectueux sorcier venait de mourir et cet homme était encore trop présent dans les esprits. Mon acte même est encore trop récent dans leurs mémoires pour éviter de me juger et de me tuer sur place.

La vérité, voilà ce qui me rattache à la vie.

Tout à mes pensées, je ne vis pas la présence d'un individu en face de moi. Le temps que je le remarque, j'étais déjà inconscient.

Je me réveille je ne sais où mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ou peut-être, cela est du à mon horrible mal de crane. En tout cas, ce que je sais et qui ne me plait pas du tout, c'est que je suis attaché à un lit les yeux bandés. Donc même si je n'aime pas être soumis, je vais devoir mettre ma fierté de côté et faire profil bas pour essayer de rester en vie.

J'entends du bruit, on s'agite autour de moi. Des vois maintenant, deux précisément, une me rappelle quelqu'un et tout de suite un visage me vient en tête mais je l'efface aussitôt vu l'improbabilité de la chose. A mon plus grand malheur, elles continuent de parler sans ma prêter la moindre attention. Pas que je veuille mourir la tout de suite mais une partie de mon Moi veut savoir, encore une chose que je ne me reconnais plus : la curiosité sans subtilité.

Enfin les vois s'éteignent pour laisser place à des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent.

Une main qui se pose sur la mienne toujours attachée.

Une main qui se pose sur ma joue.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai chaud.

Puis, une main qui se pose sur le bandeau qui me recouvre les yeux. Ce tissu même qui se baisse aidé par cette main pour laisser voir un visage indistinct et entouré d'un halo blanc crée par la lumière.

Elle s'approche et la première chose que je vois, c'est un sourire carnassier que pourtant je croyant être le seul capable d'en arborer un aussi vrai.

Ensuite, ses yeux, marrons envoûtants, avec un éclat de haine, de mépris, de…oui, de vengeance.

Mais qui était-elle ?

Enfin, j'aperçois assez son visage pour la reconnaître. Celle que je m'attendais le moins à revoir durant le laps de temps que je croyais qu'il me restait. De plus, elle arborait un sourire diabolique et des yeux qui auraient fait fuir toute personne censée et libre de tout mouvement ; mais bien qu'étant censé, je n'en suis pas moins attaché solidement qui plus est ce qui m'empêche toute retraite.

La plus intelligente élève que Poudlard n'ai plus eu depuis fort bien longtemps, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout plus connue sous le nom de Hermione Granger, se trouvait là devant moi. Son visage près du mien. Et pour la seconde fois de ma vie en si peu de temps, je ne saurai exprimer ce que je ressens à ce moment.

Un frisson même me parcourt en pensant que je suis à sa merci. Et me rappelant cet éclat de vengeance que reflète son visage, je frissonne encore plus : elle allait s'amuser avec moi comme je l'ai fait durant sa scolarité. J'allais payer et je le méritais.

Ainsi, un air de résignation et de fatigue prit place sur mon visage. Chose que je n'aurais jamais fait Albus vivant.

Elle dut le remarquer car un éclair d'incompréhension passa à toute allure dans ses yeux.

Alors, je préférais parler en premier pour essayer d'en finir u plus vite. Alors pour cela, quoi de mieux que le peu de sarcasme qu'il me reste. Cela l'énervera et elle me tuera vite fait, bien fait ; par réflexe.

Je m'étonne de mes pensées et préfère lui adresser la parole avant de commencer à dramatiser mon inutile existence…encore.

« Bonjour Miss Granger, je vous manquais tellement que maintenant que vous m'avez à vos côtés, vous ne lâchez plus. J'en suis flatté. »

Une magnifique gifle sonore et douloureuse qui me fit tourner la tête fut sa première réponse.

« Désolé prof…ah non Snape tout simplement puisque vous n'avez désormais plus le droit à ce titre. »

La douleur pure s'implante en moi et c'est aussi ce sentiment que reflètent mes yeux malgré moi. Et ceci n'échappe pas à ma tortionnaire qui en sort un sourire vainqueur, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer, bien au contraire. Elle s'amuse avec moi comme prévu.

Peut-être avais-je trop espéré aussi.

Ma mort sera lente et douloureuse…Elle me brisera intérieurement. Pour se venger, quoi de mieux. Surtout qu'elle a eu un bon professeur. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle n'a qu'à finir le travail tout simplement. Il lui reste à m'achever car je ne suis déjà plus l'ombre de moi-même.

Elle continue ainsi je ne sais pas combien de temps. Elle me parle de Poudlard, de tout ce que je ne connaîtrai plus et n'aurai jamais.

Je l'écoute ne pouvant faire autrement et à chaque mot qu'elle prononce, une pensée et des images associées de mon triste passé ressurgissent pour me hanter.

Au moment où je croyais qu'elle avait fini, un mot ou plutôt un nom déclenche en moi La douleur ultime.

« Albus »

Revoilà mon envie de mourir encore plus forte qu'avant car je sais maintenant que je ne suis plus le seul à le vouloir, tout le monde le souhaite. Et cette garce me le rappelle avec son air hautain qu'elle avait arboré tout le long de son discours.

Et ce qui n'aurait jamais du arriver, arriva.

Voilà maintenant que ma dignité disparaît à cause de ces larmes, de Mes larmes qui s'écoulent doucement sur mes joues. Je ferme les yeux ne voulant pas la voir sourire avidement.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, aucun son, aucun rire ne me parvient. Seulement une main douce qui sèche mes larmes.

Je ne comprends plus, je veux seulement m'endormir à tout jamais.

Cette main persiste et moi aussi, je garde obstinément les yeux fermés. Mais elle en a décidé autrement car se doutant de l'effet que ça aurait sur moi, elle prononce non pas mon nom mais mon prénom.

« Severus »

D'entendre une personne m'appeler ainsi d'une voix si douce ne m'étais plus jamais arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Alors doucement, je soulève mes paupières pour voir un ange devant moi.

Son sourire hautain a laissé place à un vrai sourire…pour moi. Ses yeux pétillent de confiance. A ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression d'être au paradis car quelqu'un s'occupe de ce que je ressens.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ce mot est sorti de ma bouche à l'insu de mon cerveau. Je suis d'autant plus surpris qu'elle ait comprit le fond de ma question et qu'elle y réponde.

« Car vous venez de me démontrer que ce que vous avez fait vous a détruit. Tout sur votre visage me le montre. De plus, j'ai agi sur l'instinct et impulsivement comme une Griffondore me direz-vous. Je me rends compte maintenant que grâce à vous, j'ai un nouveau but dans ma vie : vous aider à vous reconstruire et enfin être reconnu comme l'homme d'arme de Dumbledore et l'un des sauveurs de notre monde. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Encore ce mot mais là mon cerveau pour beaucoup, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle veut m'aider, moi, et en plus me faire comme un héros. Et puis, je ne sais même pourquoi je ne démens pas ses dires et ainsi en finir. Peut-être parce que je sais que ça ne servirai à rien tant elle doit être sûre de ses propos sinon elle ne me l'aurai jamais dit. De toute façon elle a raison comme toujours. Alors je vais attendre sa réponse et réfléchirais par la suite. Moi qui voulais que la vérité éclate, et maintenant que j'ai la solution et une aide, il faudrait être fou pour ne pas s'y risquer.

« Je le veux, je veux vous aider.

-Mais encore… »

Je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout, je le sens. Mais si elle ne me répond pas, je n'ai rien à faire de son aide et je la rejetterai. Je veux savoir si je peux avoir confiance en elle. Et elle le sait ce qui explique son doute à tout me dire…ou pas.

« Très bien, si cela fait que vous ayez confiance en moi, et bien, j'ai envie de vous répondre.

Depuis ma première année à Poudlard, dès que nos yeux se sont croisés, je voulais tout savoir de vous surtout en voyant quel être compliqué vous êtes. Chaque année, j'en apprenais un peu plus sur vous et lorsque vous… enfin quand Ca s'est passé, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Cela n'allait pas du tout avec votre comportement. Et si je vous ai dit toutes ces choses blessantes tout à l'heure, c'est parce que j'étais déçue. Voilà vous savez tout, je tiens juste à rajouter pour compléter que je me suis attachée à vous alors c'est pour cela que je ne vous laisserai pas vous détruire. Maintenant que vous connaissez mes motivations, je vous laisse le choix d'accepter mon aide ou non. Mais en contrepartie, je voudrais une chose et une seule chose : que vous m'aidiez à vous comprendre en étant social au moins avec moi.

-Vous êtes et serez la seule à me proposer ce marché et je pense que je gagne beaucoup si ce n'est tout alors j'accepte d'essayer de me comporter convenablement avec vous. »

Certes j'avais accepté mais ma réponse n'est pas complète, je ne me suis engagé qu'à lui montrer du respect, on verra ce qu'elle me dit.

« Je pense que cela peut convenir pour un début alors. »

Un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et malgré moi les miennes se soulevèrent pour former un micro-sourire.

Ça commence bien, à peine deux minutes et déjà, je me sens changé.

« Très bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je suppose que ces deux derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. Alors pour que je puisse vous aider, vous devrez au moins être présentable.

-Merci du compliment »

Et voilà, je reprends de la hargne, mais bon elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, j'ai l'air méprisable, pour changer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec moi à vos côtés vous allez réussir ! »

Et elle partit me laissant encore dans mes pensées. Elle a du voir mon changement d'humeur pour me sortir cette phrase là. Une idée invraisemblable, une de plus, me vint à l'esprit. Tout en …Granger me fait penser à …à Lui. Non mais qu'es- ce qu'il me prend ! Voilà maintenant que j la compare à Albus.

Je ne comprends plus rien…, tiens, ça faisait longtemps…, mais cette fois-ci je ne m'en plains pas…enfin pas vraiment. Je vais enfin pouvoir démontrer à tous que je ne suis pas coupable au sens propre du terme.

Je voulais changer non ? … Alors c'est ce que je vais faire, et ils seront tous surpris.

Et je commencerai par Granger, elle allait avoir une bonne raison de m'aider.

Pour commencer, comme elle me k'a fit, il va falloir que je m'arrange un peu côté physique et beaucoup côté moral. Mais avec de la volonté, on arrive à tout, surtout pour ma liberté.

Pour m'allonger confortablement sur le lit où je suis encore, je remarque que je suis toujours attaché. Je ne sais même pas si je dois être en colère ou simplement amusé.

Puisque je veux changer, je vais plutôt opter pour la seconde solution.

Amusé du fait que tellement pris dans notre conversation pour savoir comment aller se passer la suite, je n'ai pas remarqué un instant que les attaches me retenaient toujours.

Mais il reste un problème, je fais quoi ! Je reste attaché jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, soit dans une minute soit dans plusieurs heures ce qui est presque sûr. Ou je demande de l'aide en l'appelant vu qu'elle ne doit pas être trop loin pour l'instant.

Pas trop le choix finalement, je vais essayer de dormir ainsi, ce qui ne sera pas trop difficile vu mon état de fatigue. J'espère juste qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendra gâcher cet instant de paix que je connais plus…

Enfin Morphée m'accueille dans ses bras…

… pas pour longtemps car déjà mes rêves se voient hantés de souvenirs malheureux et d'horreurs.

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et devant moi, un visage doux et inquiet…inquiet ? Il va falloir que je m'y fasse.

Elle passe un gant froid et humide sur mon front ce qui me fait refermer les yeux de bien-être.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi sans y être obligé, je ne m'en priverai pas ma fois. Et puis Hermione, de ce que j'ai pu voir, est devenue une belle jeune femme. Ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur moi parce que je l'intéressais. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance maintenant car elle ne ferait rien contre moi pas contre celui qui pourrait changer son statut de Miss-je-sais-Tout.

Elle a autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin d'elle.

Nos vies ont désormais qu'un seul avenir. Je le sais et elle aussi car en ne me tuant pas ou dénonçant pas, elle se met de mon côté, AVEC moi.

Une caresse douce sur ma joue me fait revenir au moment présent. Je la regarde attentivement. Elle est pure et je me promets de la garder pour moi, de lui faire découvrir la vie à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon cerveau me dicte ces pensées, ou est-ce mon cœur ? Je la vois rougir. Alors comme cela, je ne la rends pas indifférente, je n'ai plus qu'à la suivre doucement…

« Vous allez bien ?

-Je ne sais pas »

Et c'est vrai, je n'en sais rien.

J'aimerai bien mais apparemment, ce n'est pas ce que mon image renvoi. Je dois changer cela au plus vite.

« Je suis toujours attaché »

Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi j'ai dit ça mais vu son expression de surprise et d'excuse silencieuse, ce n'était pas volontaire. Elle avait du oublier comme moi/ alors elle commence à défaire les liens doucement. Elle le fait sans détacher un seul instant ses yeux des miens.

Une pensée extérieure dirait qu'elle se tient sur ses gardes mais moi je sais qu'elle sait que je ne ferai rien.

Elle ne peut juste détacher son regard du mien. Comme moi le mien du sien !

Nous nous hyptonisons mutuellement. Elle me libère d'abord les chevilles puis s'attaque à mes mains en les effleurant volontairement. Puis comme si elle se sentait obligée de le faire, elle me caresse le front, le joue et même la bouche.

Je ne bouge pas ayant trop peur de briser ce moment de tendresse que je quémandais tant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est devenu une habitude, mais j'ai envie de l'avoir pour moi seulement, à mes côtés. La seule âme qui aie jugé bon de me sauver.

Naturellement, nos visages se sont rapprochés jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent.

Et là, je suis comblé, je suis au paradis. Ce baiser chaste et simple est une sorte de promesse qu'elle me fait.

En ne se reculant pas lors de ce toucher, elle m'accepte à ses côtés ; Je n'irai pas chercher pourquoi pour une fois et je m'accrocherai à elle le reste de ma vie.

Ce que j'apprécie chez elle aussi, c'est qu'elle me comprend sans que des paroles viennent gâcher nos conversations muettes.

« Je vais t'aider »

Elle s'était détachée de moi et avait prononcé ces mots distinctement. Je ne réponds rien et profite de ma liberté pour approfondir notre baiser laissé en suspens.

Tout va trop vite me direz-vous, vous me mettriez en garde contre cet être intelligent.

Et j'aurai été d'accord avec vous il y a quelques mois mais comprenez que c'est ma rédemption. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

Je voulais la mort, j'ai eu mieux : l'amour, même si ce n'est qu'un début ; la confiance en moi que j'avais perdue ainsi que la confiance d'une autre personne autre qu'Albus : la liberté que m'apportera cette relation, car elle fera tout pour m'aider à me fondre dans ce monde qui ne veut plus de moi pour l'instant, elle me l'a promis.

Nos lèvres s'éloignent pour reprendre notre souffle.

Elle me regarde, elle me sourit. Je la regarde, je lui souris.

Et là, je sais, je sais que cette personne qui se trouve en face de moi, cette même élève que j'ai persécuté pendant sept longues années, cette femme qui veut me comprendre plus que personne ne l'a jamais désiré, et bien, je sais qu'elle n'est autre que ma promise que j'ai voulue depuis plus de trente ans.

Alors à mon tour, je lui fais une promesse.

« L'amitié n'est pas assez forte pour dire ce que je ressens envers toi mais j'apprendrais à t'aimer. »

« Aime et tu renaîtras »

Elle dit vrai, j'ai bien l'intention de tenir ma promesse que je lui ai faite à elle mais aussi à moi dans un sens ou je n'espérais plus revivre ce sentiment.

Et cette nuit, nos promesses mutuelles nous permirent de nous confondre.

Sans un mot à part nos respirations saccadées.

Sans brutalité avec nos caresses amoureuses.

Nos regards soudés ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils se ferment.

Notre tendresse pour découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Notre confiance pour oublier les erreurs passées.

Notre espoir pour gagner cette nouvelle vie.

Notre amour pour nous unir profondément.

J'ouvre les yeux et ce que je vois m'éblouis, je ne m'y ferai jamais à tant de beauté.

Elle du sentit mon regard posé sur elle car elle ouvre les yeux.

« Aujourd'hui, je te libérerai ! »

Je dois la regarder avec une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension totale car elle m'annonce qu'elle doit aller à une réunion de l'Ordre aujourd'hui même. Elle leur expliquera tout, elle leur dira la vérité. Et ils seront obligés de la croire avec mes souvenirs et ceux du défunt directeur dans la pensine de celui-ci. Et surtout la lettre écrite d'Albus en personne qui se trouve à l'emplacement qu'indiquera la pensine.

« Je reviendrai avec ma promesse établie, comme toi tu as tenu la tienne. »

Et elle part me laissant seul avec mes pensées.

La journée passe lentement.

Je n'ai pas bougé du lit ce qui veut dire aussi que je suis dans la plus simple des tenus.

Je m'assoupis des fois quelques minutes avec des cauchemars :

-soit Hermione est une bonne actrice

-soit l'Ordre ne la croit pas.

Dans les deux cas, je mourrai certainement seul et vide à jamais.

Tout à mes idées morbides, je ne la vois pas rentrer.

Seul un chaste baiser, des mains qui me caressent et un large sourire me font oublier ce à quoi je pensais.

« Tu es libre »

Je ne dis rien me demandant si c'est une blague.

Je voulais cette liberté plus que tout et maintenant que je l'ai, je me demande si c'est vrai.

« Tu as le droit de vivre ! »

Alors, c'est vrai ! Merlin ou je ne sais qui a décidé que mon temps de souffrir était passé et que je devais le rattraper en bonheur.

« Tu es à moi ! »

Et cette nuit fut différente de toutes celles que j'ai pu vivre depuis ma naissance

J'étais libre, non, je SUIS libre !

Et comme me l'a fait comprendre Hermione, je suis aussi à elle.

Mais n'est ce pas cela la liberté, se donner à la personne choisie pas son cœur.

Et pour la première fois, je le sens battre. La vie a repris possession de mon corps.

Et l'amour que je porte à Hermione et qu'elle me porte m'ôte toute culpabilité.

Enfin, j'ai assez payé pour mériter ce qu'il m'arrive à présent.

Et cette nuit mon corps t'appartient. Je te laisse me guider, je ne peux rien faire du à mon état second à part savourer tes caresses, ta douceur, tes baisers, ta langue que mon corps et ta délivrance ainsi que la mienne en toi.

Grâce à toi, h'aime, je renais, je suis heureux, j'ai confiance, je suis libre et je t'appartiens en même temps.

Grâce à toi, je sais quoi faire : vivre, le contraire de mourir…

_Et voilà, mon premier et pas dernier one-shot. Qu'en pensez-vous, bien écrit ou pas ?_

_En tout cas, mieux écrit que ma fic je pense._

_Mais bon dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review qui me fera grandement plaisir je vous assure !_

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et à ceux qui posteront des reviews._

_A bientôt…_


End file.
